Una cancion digimon
by No angel1
Summary: No puedes saber lo que una persona siente hasta que te rompe el corazón


Todos los personajes de Digimon son propiedad de Toei Animación.

Capitulo 1: De amor y desamor (un arma de doble filo)

Han pasado cinco años después de las aventuras en el digimundo y que los niños elegidos continúan una vida normal junto a sus digimon.

T.K. había crecido un poco más hasta convertirse en un joven aún más apuesto de lo que ya era. Todavía continuaba usando el mismo corte de cabello.

Takeru después de tanto tiempo de dudar y temer lo que pasaría estaba pensando como por fin declarar su amor a su querida Hikary, mientras caminaba por el parque que se encontraba entre la casa de Hikary y la suya vinieron a su mente recuerdos de sus aventuras en el digimundo; aventuras que había tenido al lado de esa preciosa niña que después de cinco años era toda un señorita que al pasar iluminaba todo con su belleza.

Iba muy concentrado en sus pensamientos, recordando el día en que la conoció cuando de repente la vio a lo lejos:

-Heeeey Kari holaaaa! - levantando el brazo y haciéndole señas

Al ver a Takeru ella corrió hacia él con una gran sonrisa en su rostro...

-Hola TK como estas - con la hermosa sonrisa que la caracterizaba.

-Bien (y mejor ahora que estas cerca)

-¿a donde ibas? -iba para tu casa a visitarte...

-Bueno vamos - dijo ella sonriendo

En el camino Hikary le iba diciendo que su hermano y sus padres salieron dejándola ella sola a en la casa y dijo que para no aburrirse había rentado unas películas. Al llegar a la casa los dos se sentaron y Hikary fue por unas bebidas.

Entraron a la casa y se acomodaron en el sofá frente al televisor colocando una película romántica del tipo que le gustan a cualquier chica en el reproductor.

Tras pasar un rato Takeru pensó que esa era la oportunidad ideal para declararse a Hikary...

- Kar. – El chico antes de que dijera alguna palabra, se había derramado el agua encima

- Quítate la camisa para ponerla en la secadora...

Un poco frustrado pero obediente comenzó a desabrochar los botones de su camisa, volteó a ver a Hikary, sobre todo a esos hermosos ojos color café rojizo que nadie como ella tiene... no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

-Kari siento que no puede haber... - cortándose su vos poco a poco mientras intentaba decirle lo que sentía.

- ¿Que TK? - preguntó Kary desconcertada

-¿ni se dónde la encontraría? - continuó

-¡¿Que?¡ - dijo desconcertada mientras intentaba entender

-Otra mujer igual que tú... - terminando la oración con una vos muy débil y sin fuerza

Hikary al oír esto solo se quedo callada viendo a Takeru con una mirada de sorpresa y él siguió hablando:

- ¿Acaso no entiendes? para mi no puede haber, desgracia semejante... el que no exista otra mujer, igual que tú...

Pero al entender lo que sucedía ella no pudo evitar poner una cara de tristeza combinada de culpa, mientras que Takeru continuaba con su mensaje

-Con iguales emociones, con las expresiones que en otra sonrisa no vería yo. Con esa mirada tierna, que me apoyo, en toda situación.

-Pero TK es que. - Hikary no sabía como ni qué contestarle... Conocía a TK desde hacía mucho tiempo, pero aún así...

- Para mi no puede haber, alguien más que tu, esta claro que estoy enamorado de ti y después de darle muchas vueltas al asunto, te amo.

En ese momento ella solo pudo soltó unas palabras

- Pero TK yo.

- Creo que parece claro... Me gustas y no creo que exista una mujer igual a ti, y aunque la encontrara no la amaría igual que te amo a ti.

Hikary al terminar las palabras de TK bajo la cabeza, se puso seria y con una vos que se cortaba a cada frase que decía respondió

-Perdóname pero. Te quiero pero solo como amigos no creo poder quererte de otra manera, hemos sido amigos desde niños pero. nada más eso somos y creo que es lo único que debemos ser.

En ese momento Takeru sintió como su mundo se derrumbaba no pudo pensar en nada solo vio pasar todos los recuerdos que había pasado junto con ella y volvió a escuchar esas palabras como navaja es su corazón

- ¿Acaso amas a otro...?

- perdóname que sea tan directa pero mentirte seria lastimarnos en vano, amo a otro y no puedo negar lo que siento

Takeru abrochó su camisa manchada mientras le decía - perdóname si te moleste con lo que te, en mejor que me valla - tomo sus cosas y salió a la calle. Su corazón se había roto en más de mil pedazos... mientas que su mente no le dejaba de recordar que ella no lo amaba y que nunca lo amaría, empezó a correr hacia su casa mientras una lagrima rodaba por su mejilla.

- La odio, como puede ser que quiera a alguien más... ¡es una maldita! ¡La odio! - terminando la frase con un grito.

Paso un tiempo y Takeru caminaba a su casa después de haber estado vagando por la ciudad. Había salido corriendo de la casa de su amada pero no correspondida Kary.

- Como es posible sentir este dolor sentir que la tengo aquí dentro, como un cuchillo enterrado en mi alma, ¿que fue lo que paso? No lo se, lo que se es que ella ama a otro pero quien será, ¿acaso Daisuke? No, no lo creo ella nunca lo tomo en serio.

Esa es mi casa, pero no quiero entrar, no tengo ganas... Ya es tarde, que hora... no sé, pero la verdad no me importa... Ya que tal ves dormir me haga bien.

TK entró a la casa, su mamá estaban en la sala viendo un poco de televisión, Yamato se encontraba fuera...

-¡¿Pero dónde habías estado jovencito? ¡¿Acaso sabes que hora es? - le empezó a gritar su mamá. - ¡Ya pasan de las 11 de la noche! ¡Nos tenías muy preocupados!

TK volteó a ver a su mamá, traía llorosos los ojos y rojos de tanto que había llorado, trató de sonreír pero fue en vano...

- Perdón mamá, no fue mi intención... - dijo mientras seguía su camino hacia su cuarto. Para él, el mundo se había convertido en nada... su mundo, su razón de vivir se había perdido hacía unas cuantas horas.

Su mamá comprendió al instante lo que sucedía y decidió ya no molestarlo, tal ves sintió un poco de lastima por el o tal ves ella ya conoció ese cruel sentimiento que destrozaba el alma de su pequeño Takeru.

AL OTRO DIA

Ya es un nuevo día en la ciudad de Odaiba era un día hermoso para todos excepto para Takeru. Los pájaros cantaban alegremente en las ventanas, los árboles se mecían lentamente con la brisa.

- Ya despierta TK es un desperdicio que este dormido en un hermoso día como este.

- ¿Y que tiene de bueno? - replico Takeru tapándose la cabeza con una almohada.

- Pues el clima esta fresco, los rayos del sol iluminan la ciudad, y podrías salir a divertirte un rato, voy a ir con los unos amigos al campo, si quieres puedes venir.

-Gracias Matt... pero no tengo ganas. La únicas ganas que tengo ahora son de dormir, aunque ya no tengo sueño, quisiera estar cansado, para seguir durmiendo, dormir profundamente y no pensar en ella.

-Bueno si te decides estaré en el parque, por cierto ayer te estuvo hablando Kary se oía preocupada por algo... Bueno luego nos vemos.

Takeru se recostó boca arriba y volvió a recordar las palabras que como cuchillo se le encajaron en el alma.

-Flasback- - ¿Acaso amas a otro...? - Mentirte seria lastimarnos en vano, amo a otro y no puedo negar lo que siento –

Después de una o dos horas, Takeru seguía recostado en su cama pensando... ya no había llorado, pero aún tenía ganas de hacerlo... Después de un rato, aventó las sábanas de su cama y se levantó.

-Creo que iré con Matt, total no gano nada doliéndome aquí, ¿o sí? - dijo siendo un poco más positivo.

Takeru comenzó a vestirse y salió hacia el parque, después de unos cuantos minutos, llegó hasta donde estaba Yamato y sus amigos.

-Por fin decidiste venir- Yamato con un a sonrisa- ¿creo que ya conoces a todos?, ¡Ah no! Déjame presentarte, ella es Tomei Azamilla.

Takeru al verla se quedo pasmado, no pudo dejar de mirarla, ella tenia algo que no lo dejaba quitarle la vista de encima, era una chica muy linda, no muy alta de cabello negro, piel blanca y unos ojos color violeta que definitivamente atrajeron su atención.

- Hola! Mi nombre es Takeru Takaishi - dijo mientras extendía su mano.

- Hola! Mucho gusto. - respondió la chica estrechando su mano.

-Su voz es hermosa... sus ojos... su cabello... su piel... ella es hermosa... - pensaba Takeru. - ¡Alto! ¿Qué estoy pensando? ¿Cómo es posible que suceda esto? ¡Yo amo a Kary!, Pero ella no te ama a ti... - contestó otra pequeña voz dentro de su mente, Tienes razón... ella no me ama... y nunca me amará... - continuó pensando TK.

- Tierra llamando a Takeru... tierra llamando a Takeru... ¿Estás ahí? - dijo Matt en un tono un poco burlón

- ¿Eh? ¡Ah, si! Perdón! Es que ando un poco distraído...

- ¡Nah! Si no me dices ni cuenta... - respondió Matt con sarcasmo.

- Bueno, ¿están listos para irnos? - preguntó uno de los amigos de Matt

- Sí! - respondieron los demás.

Todos agarraron sus cosas y se pusieron en camino.

Debo divertirme en este día... ¡no voy a dejar que esas palabras me arruinen mi diversión! Aparte... Azamilla-chan es muy hermosa...

- TK vienes - Tomei ofreciéndole la mano con una son risa inocente

- Claro vamos - tomándola de la mano.

El día transcurrió agradablemente Takeru estaba como hipnotizado por la belleza de Tomei y ella se veía interesada en él. Aunque por minutos volvía a pensar en aquel suceso que la había partido el alma, en aquella amiga de toda la vida que no hacia mucho le había partido el corazón.

- Mira TK que atardecer más hermoso no crees

- Si es casi tan hermoso como tu

-gracias - sonrojándose - creo que ya es tarde no crees además creo que ya todos se fueron

- Será mejor que vallamos a casa

Los dos jóvenes recogieron sus cosas y se dispusieron a regresar.

-Oye TK si me acompañas a mi casa es que ya es muy tarde

-Bueno seria muy descortés de mi parte que te dejara ir sola.

Después de un rato Takeru y Tomei llegar la casa Azamilla

- Bueno TK hasta luego.

- Oye espera me preguntaba si quisieras salir mañana a tomar un café y tal ves ir al cine.

- Pues no me parece mala idea - con una tierna sonrisa en los labios - bueno es una cita.

- Claro hasta mañana

Takeru salió corriendo y saltando del lugar, cuando de pronto se detiene.

- Pero esta bien esto, yo amo a Kary.- Takeru baja la mirada -pero ella ama a otro, que diablos importa si ella no me quiere, ahora esta Tomei y se nota que esta interesada en mi.

- Kary tu dijiste que solo amigos seriamos, estoy de acuerdo, ya no pensare en ti, ni en el daño que me provocaste sin querer, te quiero, eso no lo dudo pero, buscare mi camino por otra parte, gracias por darme esta oportunidad de conocer a Tomei

Continuara...


End file.
